poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes Vs. Tirek
Here is the scene where our Heroes fights Tirek in War of the Apocalypse. (Later Tai continues running after Tirek until he lost him) Tai Kamiya: Where did he go? Tirek: TAI KAMIYA!!! Tai Kamiya: Uh oh, Tirek! Tirek: You have something that belongs to us! (WarGreymon appears and comes face to face with Tirek) Tai Kamiya: We finally meet again. Tirek: Your 10 Legendary Pokémon will be ours forever. Tai Kamiya: Not going to happened! WarGreymon: Prepare to be destroyed! (Then they begin to fight) WarGreymon: Terra Force! (WarGreymon unleash the giant orange orb and throws it away to Tirek but he uses a barrier to block the attack and explodes) Tai Kamiya: Had enough? Tirek: I'm just getting started. Tai Kamiya: I'm getting started than you! Get him! WarGreymon: Terra Force! (WarGreymon spins like a Tornado and hits Tirek. Then Tirek fires a powerful beam as WarGreymon uses a shield to defend the attack) Tai Kamiya: Come on! You can do it! WarGreymon: Terra Force! (He unleash the giannt orange orb and throws it away to Tirek and explodes) Tai Kamiya: Way to go! (As the dust clears away Tirek is still standing and took down WarGreymon with his powerful attack) Tai Kamiya: WarGreymon! (Tirek then grabs Tai with his gravity powers and throws him away. Then he unleash the attack at Tai and blows him away, Tai is now badly injured) Tirek: (In The Phoenix Kings's voice) Get ready to die! WarGreymon: No! (He runs as Tirek punches WarGreymon instead of Tai and then crashes into the building) Tai Kamiya: WarGreymon! (WarGreymon is now badly injured and his armor got torned to pieces) WarGreymon: I can't get up. (As he about to kill Tai, Sora runs to them) Sora: Tai! Catch this! (He throws a keyblade at Tai and he catches it) Tai Kamiya: A keyblade? And it's got the crest of courage symbol! (Suddenly his body and the keyblade glows orange) Tai Kamiya: (Feels the power) Whoa! Tirek: Impossible! You got the Keyblade! Tai Kamiya: That's right! Let's fight! (Tai jumps in the air and hits Tirek with his Keyblade) Tai Kamiya: Wow! That is so cool! Tirek: Grrr! Tai Kamiya: Come on! Show me what you've got! Tirek: I'll kill you! (Tai and Tirek charges at each other. Meanwhile the D-Team and the Alpha Gang sees the fight) Max Taylor: It's Tai! Rex Owen: And there's Tirek! Sora: Come on help us out! Max Taylor: Alright. You guys help out Emerl and the other Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 members. I'll help the other heroes fight Tirek. Zoe Drake: (grabs Max's arm and hugs it) No! I can't let you go! Max Taylor: I'd have to, or everyone will die. Zoe Drake: So do you! Please? I don't want you again. Max Taylor: I promise Zoe, I won't die again. I'll be okay. (Dialga fires Roar of Time trying to hit Primal Groudon, but it fires Flamethrower as two attacks hit each other and explodes, next Ho-Oh fires Sacred Fire on Kyogre and crashes into the shipyard) - - - - Matt Ishida: Tai, need some help? Tai Kamiya: Matt, Ken, Everybody. (Super Sonic heals Tai and WarGreymon) WarGreymon: Thank you, Sonic. MetalGarurumon: Now it's time to face Tirek and the villains too. Tai Kamiya: Ready! All 11 Digidestined, 9 Tamers and 10 Legendarys Warriors: Ready! WarGreymon: WarGreymon... MetalGarurumon: MetalGarurumon..... WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon: DNA Digivolve too..... Omnimon: OMNIMON! Hououmon: Hououmon... Rosemon: Rosemon..... Hououmon and Rosemon: DNA Digivolve too..... Ceresmon Medium Mode: CERESMON MEDIUM MODE! HerculesKabuterimon: HerculesKabuterimon... Plesiomon: Plesiomon..... HerculesKabuterimon and Plesiomon: DNA Digivolve too..... Aegisdramon: AEGISDRAMON! Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode... GranKuwagamon: GranKuwagamon...... Imperialdramon Dragon Mode and GranKuwagamon: DNA Digivolve too...... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode: IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE! Valkyramon: Valkyramon... Ophanimon: Ophanimon..... Valkyramon and Ophanimon: DNA Digivolve too..... Valkyramon Celestial Mode: VALKYRAMON CELESTIAL MODE! Vikemon: Vikemon.... Seraphimon: Seraphimon..... Vikemon and Seraphimon: DNA Digivolve too...... Vikemon Celestial Mode: VIKEMON CELESTIAL MODE! (Ceresmon and Aegisdramon's data introduce into Omnimon and Valkyramon Celestial Mode and Vikemon Celestial Mode's data introduce into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode) Omnimon: Omnimon... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode: Imperialdramon Fighter Mode..... Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode: DNA Digivolve too...... Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN MODE! Gallantmon: Gallantmon change mode to.... Gallantmon Crismon Mode: GALLANTMON CRISMON MODE! All 10 Legendary Warriors: Execute... Ancient Spirit Evolution.... Susanoomon: SUSANOOMON! Max Taylor: All the Digimon! Ash Ketchum: All right! Pikachu: Pikachu! (Imperaildramon Paladin Mode, Gallantmon Crismon Mode and Susanoomon and Tirek face each other) Tirek: It appears you manage to DNA digivolve into a Imperialdramon White. A Gallantmon more Red and thing Spirit fusion, huh. Then let's fight. Imperaildramon Paladin Mode: Your on! Tirek: (Transforms into Ultimate Tirek and brings out an army of heartless) Now it's time to die! (All Digimon and Tirek and his heartless army charges and then fight each other) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes